


Sleeping Arrangements

by thatwasdramatic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x05 who?, F/M, Fluff, not so much established relationship as establishing a relationship, so brave of Game of Thrones to end 25 minutes into 8x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwasdramatic/pseuds/thatwasdramatic
Summary: It’s day three of their relationship, and Brienne is extremely distracted by anything that isn’t Jaime Lannister. Except she does notice that his room is empty now, and isn’t that a bit unfair? Fluffy missing scenes from the good side of 8x04.





	Sleeping Arrangements

As she made her way around the Winterfell grounds, Brienne saw one of the Vale men emerging from his tent. This man – a fellow knight! – had come all the way North, survived the Battle of the Bastards _and_ the Battle of Winterfell, and yet had to sleep in a tent outside, on the still-frozen ground. There wasn’t a lot of space inside the castle but Brienne did know of a perfectly acceptable room that had been completely empty for the last three nights…

The first time could have been an accident. They were drunk on Dornish wine, drunk on being alive. The second could have been a coincidence – why stop celebrating just yet? But this morning Brienne had been kissed awake by a very naked Jaime Lannister, who then proceeded to walk around the room sorting out his things - and hers! – as if he owned the place, helped her put on her armour, and then put more wood in the fire while _winking_ at her, before kissing her again and saying he would see her at the midday meal. The third time had definitely felt like a habit.

Brienne couldn’t figure out what to think, what was really going on. Probably because she was so tired from all the work that needed to be done during the day and the almost no sleep she had gotten the past three nights. She felt her cheeks burn – Jaime was right, it could be bloody hot in Winterfell.

There was one thing Brienne knew, though: Jaime _did_ want to be there, with her. Her insecurities still threatened to take over every once in a while but she forced them to go away. Jaime had given her too much proof for Brienne to do him the dishonor of doubting his intentions. She just wasn’t sure what those intentions _were_ , exactly. Were they just going to keep… sleeping… well, sharing a bed? Were they going to tell anyone? He charged her to be brave but the bravery Brienne had had when facing a hoard of wights seemed to fail her now.

But whatever Jaime’s plans for the future were, the reality was that right now he was not using the room that had been assigned to him while men and women still slept outside in tents. And that was most definitely not fair. So Brienne would have to ask him if he planned on ever going back to his room, even if she couldn’t bear to ask anything else quite yet. And she had to find a way to ask that question without making Jaime think that she wanted him to go back to his room. Because she most definitely did _not_.

She would have thought about what to say as she ate, but the midday meal was shared with Podrick and Jaime, who kept smiling at her and nudging her foot with his. She could hardly eat her stew, how was she supposed to think about serious conversations they would need to have later?!

Brienne left the men in the Great Hall and tried to control her blushing as she made her way to Lady Stark’s solar for the afternoon’s council meeting. It was the usual crowd with a surprise appearance from Tormund Giantsbane. He stood next to Jon Snow and seemed - a pleasant turn of events - to be avoiding looking at Brienne. Usually she would have minded Tormund’s presence, but today she found herself thinking of him almost fondly. His interest had been everything from embarrassing to frustrating to downright revolting, but it had made Jaime - Brienne almost blushed again just thinking it - _jealous_. Jaime Lannister had been jealous. Because someone else was interested in her. Brienne considered being generous towards Tormund and maybe offering him a friendly smile, but then remembered he never actually bothered to learn her name and decided to save all her smiles for Jaime instead.

Queen Daenerys called the end of the meeting and Brienne almost blushed again as she realised she had paid almost no attention to it. Thankfully everyone had more pressing issues to be concerned with than worrying about why Ser Brienne was so distracted, but she sometimes felt that her thoughts were so loud everyone in the room could hear Brienne replaying certain things Jaime had done the previous night

They dined with Pod and Tyrion, so Jaime behaved himself - but he still had smiled openly and widely as she sat down at their table and it was the kind of smile that nearly took her breath away. Brienne ate quickly and excused herself, leaving Pod with a Northern girl and the brothers to themselves.

It was odd now, being in her room alone. Brienne busied herself, taking off her armour and tidying things that didn’t need to be tidied just to stop herself from wondering when Jaime would arrive, _if_ he would come. She had just placed Oathkeeper in its usual spot by the fireplace when Jaime came in - not even knocking this time. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before taking his jacket off, a much smoother venture this time around. Brienne was trying to decide if “how was your day” was a silly question to ask when she knew he had spent most of his time helping with clean-up when Jaime spoke.

“Tyrion wants to go to one of the taverns in town tomorrow night, I think he needs a break from planning and plotting. And I...” Jaime stopped, suddenly looking uncharacteristically bashful.

“You want to go with him?” Brienne finished for him, slightly confused as to what the issue was. Of course he wanted to spend time with his brother. It shouldn’t stop them from resuming their usual activities when he came back to bed. _Gods_ , could she think of nothing else?!

“Well, yes,” Jaime carried on, a hint of frustration to his tone now. “But I want to tell him.”

“Tell him what?”

Jaime sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He has such nice hair, Brienne thought. And a nice beard. She preferred him with a beard, now that she thought about it.

“Brienne. I want to tell Tyrion about us.”

Her eyes widened and she must have looked too surprised, because Jaime’s expression went - too quickly - from expectation to sadness. And suddenly Brienne realised what the issue was. He really was as inexperienced as she was, in a way, wasn’t he?

It took Brienne quite a lot of self control to focus on that instead of allowing herself to be overwhelmed by the fact that he said there was an “us”. There would be time to celebrate that, and to enjoy it, but she knew that what Jaime needed now was reassurance that this, _they_ , were not something Brienne was ashamed of, not something she would ever want to hide. So she replied as casually as she could:

“Of course.”

“You don’t mind?” His tone was eager and a little apprehensive, and it hurt Brienne’s heart at the same time that it made her want to throw all caution to the wind and just tell this man - and everyone in Winterfell and beyond - that she loved him.

“Why would I mind?” Brienne replied, because it was the truth. And summoning all her knightly bravery she added. “Actually... I was thinking of bringing it up with Lady Sansa myself because, well, your room has been empty and it’s really not fair while some people are still camping outside, they could fit at least two people in there, maybe even four if they bring in cots and...”

Brienne was interrupted by Jaime suddenly grabbing her face with his left hand and pulling her in for a searing kiss that left very little doubt about which room he would be spending his nights in.

“Very _bold_ of you to assume I’m not going back to my room, Lady Brienne,” he whispered in her ear.

“Ser Brienne, actually,” Brienne replied, and she felt Jaime’s laugh in between peppering kisses on her collarbone.

“Indeed,” kiss “Ser,” kiss “Brienne,” kiss “a Knight,” kiss “of the Seven,” kiss “Kingdoms.”

Brienne still had questions for him, but they were meant for another night. Jaime was distracting her again. 

Afterwards they lay in _their_ bed, Jaime with his head on her chest while Brienne ran her fingers through his hair.

“I’ll tell Lady Sansa after you’ve spoken to your brother, then.”

“May I ask what exactly are you going to say to Lady Stark?”

“Just that you don’t need that room anymore. I’ll probably blush and she’ll understand and won’t ask any further questions. Hopefully.”

“Isn’t that the _craven_ approach?” He laughed, and she playfully pulled his hair.

“How else would you want me to speak to my sworn lady? Excuse me Lady Sansa, Ser Jaime is sleeping in my room now. Well, actually we haven’t done much sleeping but the bottom line is that we don’t need two rooms for that?”

Jaime laughed, a proper belly laugh, and Brienne was amazed, as she often was, at how unbelievably, unfathomably handsome he was.

“Maybe I’m the one growing on you if you’ve started making sarcastic jokes.”

Brienne had to laugh. She had smiled and laughed more in the last three days than she ever had before in her life. She still didn’t quite understand how or why, but Jaime made her not only happier but lighter. She wanted to hold on to these feelings forever, wanted to hold _him_ forever too.

Brienne put her arms around him and held Jaime tight, and then felt him snort against her.

“What is it?”

“I was just thinking that I don’t imagine this is what Catelyn Stark had in mind when she charged you to be my protector." 

It was her turn to shut him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise the "Ser Jaime is staying" council scene was before the Jaime/Tyrion conversation in the show but I’ve switched them around, it’s not like D&D cared about details like this so why should I. 
> 
> Anything you recognise is from the books/show. Thank you for reading!


End file.
